


If Only They Knew

by InfamousHarlequin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfamousHarlequin/pseuds/InfamousHarlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Only They Knew</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only They Knew

If only they knew.

If only they knew the pain she went through.

If only they knew what torture she endured.

If only they knew what she had to put up with.

If only they knew what being insane was like.

If only they knew what heartbreak really was.

If only they knew what it was like to be unloved, unwanted.

If only they knew what it was like being Damara Megido.

If only they knew.


End file.
